Never Letting Go
by Aleize Claire
Summary: There are some things in life that you don't want to let go of. Written for Jill's birthday. Happy birthday my friend!
_When love calls your name, you do what you must. You take it on faith, you take it on trust._

 _-Cher-_

* * *

Dave patted his breast pocket for what seemed like the billionth time, his great grandmother's ring sat securely in its place. He carried his go-bag up the stairs and padded quietly down the hallway. He paused as a low light flickered in the otherwise dark house. The door of Jacob's room stood ajar, the sixteen year old had fallen asleep on his bed with his laptop- where else? On his lap.

"Yeah, where else would you put it?" Dave grumbled and shook his head. He sat his duffle bag on the floor and picked up the computer, closing it he sat it on the desk and covered the kid with a blanket. A deep snore rattled the walls as Jacob rolled over and and pulled the blanket closer to his chin.

"Sleep well, Buddy." Dave whispered in the darkness.

With one last look he closed the door, picked up his bag and moved down the hallway.

Libby's room was next, slowly Dave pushed the door open. The ladybug night light illuminated the room.

She was only nine but she kept a map tacked to her bedroom wall, studded with tacks in twelve different colors. Each tack showed where Dave had been during the month. He paused just to stare at the map. There were a lot of tacks, which made him wonder if what he was about to do, was the best idea. Wandering over to Libby's bed, he watched for a second as her chest rose and fell with every breath. Her long blonde curls sprawled angelicly on her pillow. "Good dreams, Princess." He whispered and dropped a kiss on her forehead as he pulled the comforter around her. He wandered back into the hall, his bag hoisted over his shoulder and went to his own room.

He hated this part, he could look the worst of humanity in the eye and still sleep at night; but now, in his own home he'd never felt so nervous.

There were no lights on, he waited, silently at the entrance of his master bedroom. For what, he didn't know.

The oak panel door was the only thing standing between him and the woman he loved. The door creaked open and it seemed like another world emerged.

Water was running in the bathroom, bright white lights crested underneath the bathroom door and both of the bedstand lamps were on, emitting a soft but powerful light.

"Well there he is, " Erin grinned, her long, toned legs sprawled across the bed, she was wearing nothing but his old T-shirt with a book in her lap.

"I stopped to check on the kids. "

He dropped his go-bag on the chair next to the door and drank her in.

Her blonde hair hung in messy curls, with glasses perched primly on the bridge of her nose. She never looked so sexy to him.

"I heard the alarm," her delicate voice cut through his thoughts.

He kissed her cheek. "I missed you."

"I'm glad you're home, your team did good on this one."

" We always do good," He amended. "Budge up, Pooch." Dave commanded scratching the dog's ears. Mudgie had taken over Dave's space on the bed. The dog groaned in annoyance and hopped down.

Erin nodded, "I'm proud of you, there was no loss of life. Even the unsub gets to rot the rest of his days in the federal pen."

Dave stretched out on the bed, letting his shoes hang off, his arm wrapped around her.

"That hardly ever happens, I guess Jessie James 2.0 did have one thing going for him."

Her hand found the back of his neck. He groaned in appreciation as her hands worked magic on his muscles. "Oh-Baby-please don't ever stop doing that!"

She laughed and withdrew her hand. "Go soak and I'll break out the massage oil."

"Have I mentioned how much I love you?"

"Many, many times, now go!" She said and swatted his arm playfully.

He grinned cheekily, "You're the boss." He stood up, stretched his arms over his head and unbuttoned the top of his shirt. Dark curls of his chest hair peeked through. His shoulders gave a little shimmy as he finished unbuttoning.

Erin couldn't hold back the laugh that bounced from her lips. "Sweetheart, please don't quit your day job."

"Who says I didn't moonlight as a Chip N Dale, once upon a time?"

Turning on his heel, with his back towards her he flashed a naughty grin over his shoulder and with a saucy wink he tossed the shirt over shoulder. Hitting her square in the face.

Erin giggled at his attempt at an impromptu strip tease. "Then you'll need a member of the audience."

He crouched down to face her, his nose nearly touching hers. "You're absolutely right, will Erin Rossi please join me in the bathroom?"

Erin swallowed hard, her green eyes bored into his brown ones. Her heart pounded so quickly she was afraid it would come bursting through her chest and Dave would have to catch it.

They had worked so hard to get to this point, the kids were finally settled. The team wasn't totally sold on their relationship, but Erin had transferred out of the BAU when things got serious. She swallowed hard against the knot in her throat.

"Erin Rossi doesn't exist yet."

Dave groped for his shirt and fumbled for the ring. The small diamond band glittered in the lamp light. "But will she?"

"Yes."

He exhaled deeply and slid the ring on her finger with a shaking hand.

"Finally!" He lifted her off the bed, her long legs wrapped around his waist and she laughed, the sound was music to his ears as it pinged off the walls. Until his thunderous guffaw joined hers. "Baby, we're gonna wake the kids."

Kissing his neck, she put her head on his shoulder. Secure in his arms and he walked them into the bathroom. The jacuzzi tub was nearly full and Dave dropped her gently in the water, pulling his shirt off of her. "You do know you just ruined my panties." She shimmed them off from under the water and tossed them at Dave. They made a splashing sound when they hit his back and landed on the porcelain floor.

"Panties?" He sniffed and picked up the scrap of material. "That's the overstatement of the century, I couldn't cover my big toe with these."

She arched a skeptical eyebrow. "Are you complaining?"

"Not at all." He made short work of his belt and forced his jeans and boxers down his legs. "Are you really sure about this wedding thing, Baby? I know you didn't want to do it again after John-"

"Come on David, if I had to do it over, I would have left me too."

"You're a different person now. " He said softly, his eyes glowed with love and adoration.

Erin grinned, suddenly they both felt subconscious about the decision that had made them both so happy just minutes before. "Just don't make me wear white."

"Then I'm not wearing black, it's not a funeral." He grabbed the shower head and ran it over her hair. She sighed as the heat worked down her neck and shoulders.

"How about a party? No tuxedos, no aisle to walk down, just our friends and family with a marriage license."

Dave thought for a moment, his last three marriages had failed and the weddings were nothing but traditional. A superstitious part of him wondered if something new would make this one stick.

"I like that idea. We can have it in the backyard. I can have a dance floor put over the yard, throw in a decent music collection, a caterer and an open bar and we have ourselves a party."

"That sounds great," Erin said as he massaged shampoo into her hair. She leaned against him and said "swap places with me." He ran the shower head down her scalp, she moaned in pleasure. He moved in front of her; her legs wrapped around him, she began to work the knots out of his neck with her fingers and a bar of soap. Trailing streaks of lather down his back.

"You're the best wife I've ever had." He groaned "and I should know, I've had three others."

Erin turned to face him, with her legs still wrapped around him. "As long as I'm your last." She whispered. kissing him with passion; his hands caressed her cheeks. Neither was willing to let go. With a lot of luck and plenty of love, they would never have to.


End file.
